Conventionally, a motor drive apparatus in which a motor for an electric power steering apparatus is integrated with a motor drive control apparatus has been devised (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For example, a motor drive apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes: a motor 4; a deceleration mechanism 35; a power board 41 having a heat generating component thereon; a control board 60 having a non-heat generating component thereon; a circuit case 50 in which a torque sensor connector 52, a vehicle speed sensor connector 53 and a power supply connector 51 are integrally molded and a conductive plate for wiring is insert-molded; and a heat sink 70 for dissipating heat from the power board 41 and the like, wherein the power board 41 in tight contact with the heat sink 70, the circuit case 50 attached to the heat sink, covering the power board 41, and the control board 60 attached to the circuit case are stacked in this order to form a controller 40, wherein the motor 4 is attached to the heat sink 70 by a support member 21a of a housing 21, and wherein the heat sink 70 is attached to the deceleration mechanism 35.
Integrating the motor with the motor drive control apparatus in this way can make the apparatus smaller.